


Swear To Me

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous prompted:</b> early in their sexual relationship Kurt discovers that his charming, well-mannered boyfriend swears like a sailor whilst in the throes of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear To Me

It's a few weeks into their relationship and they have just progressed from chaste kissing to full-on making out in horizontal positions when Kurt hears it for the first time.

 

They'd rushed back to Blaine's place after school knowing his parents were still at work for another hour, intending to take advantage of a closed door the way they had been pretty much every afternoon this month.

 

Blaine is on his back with his wrists pinned to the mattress by Kurt's hands, Kurt's mouth sucking hungry kisses all along the skin of his neck, and then, almost by accident, Kurt's thigh slips between Blaine's legs, pressing down. Kurt jolts at the feeling of Blaine's bulge against his leg, about to pull back and apologize, because he had really just been trying to get more comfortable. But Blaine gasps out loud, throwing his head back against the pillow as he's bucking up against him like it's a reflex.

 

“ _Fuck_ -”

 

Kurt smiles against his sweaty skin and keeps his thigh where it is for now, just letting Blaine rut against it for a few more minutes.

 

**

 

Blaine's swearing turns out to be really useful once their making out gets more intense, once it turns into more groping and rubbing against each other and getting really seriously turned on. Every time Blaine starts cursing under his breath, Kurt knows it's time to cool off before one of them comes in their pants.

 

He likes making out. He's not sure he's ready for more just yet, even if hearing Blaine lose control like that makes him throb between his legs until he has to roll away and lie on his back and take deep breaths until he's not in danger of embarrassing himself anymore.

 

They'll get there. He feels pretty confident about that. And when they do, it's gonna be awesome.

 

**

 

It is pretty awesome.

 

Not just because of the swearing; not even really because of all the orgasms, although those are really great.

 

It's because of how close he feels to Blaine every time they share this, how great it feels to finally be able to love each other like this, using their bodies to make each other feel good.

 

They're mostly silent at first, shy and tentative with their heavy breathing the loudest sound in the room until they shudder and come in each other's arms.

 

And then as they get more confident, more comfortable about the things they can do together, Blaine starts getting – more vocal. It happens gradually, moaning and whimpering and _please_ and _Kurt_ and _god, yes, harder_.

 

Kurt doesn't really notice it again until one afternoon when he has two fingers inside of Blaine, crooking them a little, searching, searching...

 

Blaine arches up off the bed, gasping. “Oh, oh _fuck_ yes right there, so _fucking good_ , Kurt -”

 

“You like that?” Kurt asks breathlessly, adding a third finger, suddenly impatient as he's aching with want.

 

“Fuck me,” Blaine pants, and Kurt does, long and hard and relentless until they both don't know what they're saying anymore.

 

**

 

They're in the backseat of Blaine's car and it's dark and they have to think about actually going home soon, but right now Blaine is on top of him, kissing his neck and grinding against him, and Kurt can give them a few more minutes, just a little longer...

 

“Want you,” Blaine pants, breath hot over Kurt's skin. “Please -”

 

“We have to get home,” Kurt reminds him. “Curfew -”

 

“I don't care,” Blaine mumbles, licking and sucking his way up Kurt's jaw to his ear, where he whispers, “...fucking want you _so much_ , oh shit, you don't even know -”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt tries weakly, feeling his resolve weaken already.

 

“Wanna blow you,” Blaine says, voice low and raspy. “Let me suck your dick, please, Kurt, I want it so _fucking_ much -”

 

His cock is already straining against his zipper so hard it actually fucking hurts and he just nods, kissing Blaine hungrily. “Okay.”

 

“Oh fuck, yes, thank you -” Blaine is between his legs before Kurt can even blink, unzipping his pants and tugging them down impatiently to get at Kurt's dick. “Fucking love your cock,” he breathes before lowering his head and setting to work, only to pull off a few heavenly swipes of his tongue later. “You can come in my mouth,” he says before sinking down as far as he can, swallowing around him.

 

Kurt cards his fingers through Blaine's hair, chest heaving as the pressure grows at the base of his spine. This is going to be over quickly.

 

**

 

It's not like Blaine does it all the time – sometimes they just laugh and kiss and fuck and come without even saying very much at all, during.

 

It's not, as Kurt had first thought, an indicator of how much Blaine is enjoying himself, as proven by some rather intense afternoon sex that has Blaine coming so hard his fingers leave faint bruises on Kurt's shoulders and Kurt needs to cuddle him for almost half an hour afterwards until he has fully recovered.

 

There are, however, a few things Kurt finds he can do to make Blaine curse like a sailor and he uses that knowledge to his advantage. Because sometimes it's nice, making his polite, well-mannered boyfriend lose control and turn him into a babbling, swearing mess.

 

One thing is, Blaine's use of swear words seems directly related to how horny he is. The more he wants it, the louder he'll get. Another thing seems to be teasing – which basically works out perfectly. All Kurt really has to do is wear his sexiest outfits for a few days in a row, drag Blaine off to the auditorium between classes a few times to ask his opinion on a few new dance moves, make out with him every afternoon after school and then send him home without an orgasm.

 

And by the end of the week, he knows Blaine is ready to shout out profanities while Kurt slowly and expertly takes him apart.

 

He tests that theory by spreading him out on his bed, takes his time undressing both of them, and then starts working him open, at an agonizingly slow pace that he knows is going to drive Blaine crazy.

 

“Kurt -” Blaine whimpers, spreading his thighs wider, hips rolling as he tries to fuck himself on Kurt's fingers.

 

“Shh, I've got you,” Kurt promises, placing kisses all over Blaine's stomach as he lazily strokes him from the inside, purposefully hitting his prostate every few strokes – not enough to really do anything, but enough to make Blaine squirm with the need for more.

 

It still takes a while for Blaine to break – Kurt can feel him shaking, body tense and straining, and he's panting, whimpering, biting his lips to hold back, fighting his own body for control.

 

“It's okay,” Kurt assures him, kissing the inside of his thighs. “Don't hold back, honey, wanna hear you -” And with that he sinks his mouth down over Blaine's cock, his fingers fucking into him just a bit harder.

 

“Fuck,” Blaine exclaims finally, thrusting up into Kurt's mouth, the muscles in his stomach quivering as he exhales shakily. “Oh shit, oh fuck, Kurt, _yes, oh god_ -”

 

The dam finally broken, Kurt removes his fingers from Blaine's ass, pulls off his cock, and surges up to kiss him fast and dirty before grabbing him and flipping him onto his stomach, hauling him up so he's on his knees, spread open and ready.

 

“Yes, fuck, I'm ready, _fuck me_ , just fucking _do it_ , please, _fuck_ me,” Blaine babbles, on all fours in front of Kurt, ass in the air and hands fisting in the sheets.

 

And Kurt barely gets the condom on with shaky fingers, lube dripping onto the sheets and down his balls as he slicks himself up, and then he lines himself up and just – _pushes_ inside until he's all the way in, Blaine hot and tight all around him.

 

“Oh god, _fuck_ , you're so fucking big, shit, Kurt, just fucking _move_ , please -” Blaine begs.

 

And Kurt has no idea why it gets him off like this. He never even knew it was a thing for him. But hearing Blaine like this – his hips start snapping forward hard, fingers digging into the flesh above Blaine's hips. And god, he's so hard he's _throbbing_.

 

Blaine moans and whimpers and curses under him, so hungry for it, and Kurt just wants to make him _lose_ it, he wants to make this so good for him...

 

“Come on,” he pants, thrusting into Blaine forcefully and roughly, closer to the edge already than he'd thought he was. “Blaine, oh god -”

 

Blaine falls forward to hold himself up on his elbows, reaching under himself to jerk himself off. “ _Yeah_ ,” he moans, “oh god, _fuck_ me, just fuck my ass, shit that feels so fucking good -”

 

Kurt bends over him, fucking Blaine so hard the bed shakes under them, driving into him with enough force to make the headboard slam into the wall rhythmically. And Blaine just _takes it_ and pushes back into him and fucking _begs for more_ and Kurt thinks maybe he's actually the one who's going to end up losing his mind because his boyfriend is – _amazing_.

 

“Please tell me you're close,” Kurt gasps, shaking with the effort of holding back, his balls are aching and he needs to come _yesterday_.

 

“Shit, so fucking close,” Blaine whines, “So close, Kurt, fuck, don't stop fucking me, so close, so close, _fuck_ -”

 

Kurt leans down, needing to be closer, slamming into him again and again, knowing he's making some probably unattractive grunting sounds, but he's never been this turned on in his _life_ , and he needs, he needs...

 

Blaine is arching underneath him, every exhale turning into a moan, his knuckles turning white where he's gripping the sheets. Kurt hauls him upwards so that he can press his body to Blaine's back, one arm around his chest, and thrusts wildly, just chasing that orgasm now, every fiber in his body straining for release.

 

Blaine grips Kurt's arm that's around his upper body, nails digging into the flesh, still jerking himself off with one hand, letting out a litany of “ _fuck_ , oh god, oh fuck fuck _fuck yes_ , yes, Kurt -” before he tenses in Kurt's arms, coming with a long, broken moan that cuts off into a whimper as Kurt fucks him through it.

 

“Blaine -” Kurt chokes, so close himself, he just needs a bit more...

 

“Come in my ass,” Blaine pants, “Come on, do it, just keep fucking me, want you to -”

 

Kurt drives into him over and over, deep and rough and so fucking good, the tension curling higher and higher – until it explodes in a hot wave of piercing-sharp pleasure from his groin all the way through his body as he comes harder than he even thought possible.

 

His fingers dig into the skin of Blaine's hip and chest, his dick throbs deep in Blaine's ass, his toes curl with how good it feels as he bites down on Blaine's shoulder, growling as he fills the condom.

 

They end up a tangled, sweaty mess on top of the covers, shifting around until Blaine is half draped over Kurt, panting and shivering and curling into his embrace so sweetly and adorably, such a contrast to the guy who had just a minute ago begged to be fucked while cursing like a sailor.

 

“You're amazing,” Kurt tells him breathlessly, brushing some sweaty curls from his forehead to kiss the sweat from his face. “You're – actually amazing.”

 

“Mmmm.” Blaine snuggles closer and Kurt holds him tighter, knowing Blaine needs it when – they get like this. “I think you're the amazing one.”

 

“How about we both are?” Kurt suggests.

 

Blaine nods. “I can live with that. God, Kurt the way you make me feel – By the way I'm sorry if I get a little … carried away. Um. Sometimes. I just – can't help myself -”

 

“I love it,” Kurt assures him, leaning down to kiss his nose. “Believe me. I absolutely love it.”

 

Blaine kisses his chest, just over his heart. “I love _you_.”

 

Kurt presses his face into Blaine's hair, a rush of affection shuddering through him for his wonderful, polite, charming boyfriend. “Love you too,” he promises. “And hey, if the performing thing doesn't work out, you'd make an excellent sailor!”

 

Blaine shakes his head. “Ugh no, I get horribly sea sick.”

 

Kurt chuckles, tugging the tangled covers free from underneath them to cuddle up with Blaine underneath. “Well then. I guess you'll have to stay on land with me.”

 

“I can do that,” Blaine says, sliding an arm around Kurt's wait. “I'll stay with you.”

 

“Yay,” Kurt says, and leans in for a kiss.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Swear to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324060) by [oohshinyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl)




End file.
